vitronversefandomcom-20200215-history
Broken by the Vitrons FPT issues 7-9
About This book opens up on Haymond Island just after they have defeated the vitrons invasion of Gorra. The arc tells the story of earth being attack and then Jacob acting out in a revenge attack, this arc ends with Jacob lost in time. Plot summary Issue one The first issue in the story opens with a medal ceremony taking place on Haymond island. The ceremony sees the blue Vitrons acknowledged as citizens of earth. During the middle of the ceremony hundreds of Vitron ships turned up and started firing on the blue Vitron settlement. In this attack many of the blue Vitrons are massacred by Thar and the Vitrons and Jack Masters is murder by Thar. The fight ends with the vitrons retreating and Thar telling Jacob he killed Jack for revenge. Issue two The second issue opens with Jacob and Liam on FPT shuttle heading towards hopefully Thars location, Jacob seeking revenge for his fathers killing. They then get a communication from one of the Victron high council member Who helped them out in the first Vitron war, he tells them that they have information on Thars location and that he should come to March to meet them. Jacob takes this knowledge and quickly changes course to March, Liam is not convinced and thinks it is all too easy. Then you see Smith telling Sarah that Jacob is heading to March, then Sarah tells Smith that March has just been invaded by Thar, they both conclude that this must mean that the Vitron who told Jacob to head to March was setting Jacob up for a trap, so they launch treaty ships to head to March. Then The issue cuts back to Jacob and Liam heading towards March and they get attacked by three Vitron ships, this makes them realise it is a trap. The badly damaged ship hurtles toward the Vitron high council building so Jacob and Liam jump on onto the roof. They both enter the building and start to sneak around the corridors hoping to find Thar. Issue three The third and final issue in the arc opens with Jake up confronting Thar at gunpoint, this confrontation ends with Jacob breaking down into tears and stating that he could never kill Thar in cold blood because he is better than him and it would be a disrespect to his fathers name. Suddenly all the FPT ships turn up and start destroying the evil Vitron ships, then Liam declares that Thar has lost. Then before Jacob can stop him Thar releases all the temporal energy that he has stored, this destroys many of the attaching FPT ships. Thar quickly leaves the crumbling council room. Jacob Realises the only way to contain the energy is to go right through it, not knowing the effect this would have on him he goes through to the lever. The energy is contained and Jacob and Liam are left standing in the council room, suddenly Jacob starts to disappear and fades away. Then a massive communication hologram of Thar appears and orders the Vitron ships to carry on attacking the FPT ship. The earth ships pic up Liam an then quickly retreat believing they have lost Jacob forever. Planets March (Vitron home planet) Earth Characters Jacob Masters Liam Hunter Sarah Masters Smith Smithighton Jack Masters Blue Vitrons Smith twins Golluff Eglan Dargoofian Kartomus Thar Tharus The Vitron army